


Raided

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Historical AU, Jacobites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Raided

The sun was rising over the fields at the beginning of a golden Autumn morning. It was the harvest, meaning you were already out in the fields, grafting, cutting down crops for the store. Thankfully, the air was cool, and you hadn't broken a sweat yet. Then you saw it. Faces in the trees beyond the fields. Children from the village? Unlikely at this time. You pick up your scythe and march through the wheat towards them, preparing to sound the alarm as soon as you knew their identity, but they had disappeared by the time you got there. That was enough of an indication. Only one race were as sly. 

You race back towards the village, yelling, 'Scots!'  
A few fellow worker hear you and tear towards the houses, echoing your warning, but the thunder of feet behind you tell you your time is up. You look back and see at least three dozen Scots charging across the field, led by horsemen. 

By the time the sun's fully up it's all over, the village is occupied by Scottish raiders. The enter every home and take gold and grain, setting up their camp as they saw fit. You stand in your family home in front your extended relatives, watching six or so Scots search through your possessions. Four men, two women, all weather-beaten and tartan-clad.   
'Hard tae say whit tae do with them.' said one of the men.  
'Leave the wimen and bairns, but slay every man.' said an older, grey one.   
'You're no fun sometimes.' said one of the women. Short, with long brown hair and wild eyes. She took a dagger from her belt and held it to the throat of one of your cousins, a few years younger than you.  
'If we're staying, we should get tae know the locals.'  
One of the men chuckled. 'You take yer pick, I'll take mine. There's a bonnie lass across the way if Duncan's no already got hold of her... or even if he has.'  
The Scottish woman ran a hand down your cousins figure, admiring her breasts, her skin. You grew enraged, willing to risk your own neck to save purity.  
'Stay the fuck back!' You shout as you pull her away from your cousin, and find the blade at your neck instead.   
'Look at you...' she says, 'You'll do as well. Looking to submit to the cause of the Scots?'  
You say nothing, and she takes her belt off and slings it round your neck, collaring you, and pulls you into the other room, where your family used to keep a horse. 

It's dark and windowless, with only shafts of light from the thatched roof getting in. She pushes you to your knees and tilts your chin up to see fear and curiosity in your eyes, then takes a length of rope and binds your wrists and ties you to an iron ring on the wall. Hands suspended and forced to squat, neck restricted, in the dark with this woman, you start to get a boner you didn't ask for.   
She stands above you and plays with your hair, running her fingers through your beard and pushing her crotch against you, hardening you even more.  
'You really didnae want me tae touch that lass, didye?'  
'If those bastards weren't through there I'd kill you for even threatening her.' you say through gritted teeth. She smiles.  
'Shame eh? At least one of us can get what we want.'  
She tied a frustratingly good knot, as you found out when she knelt down and felt your hard dick, cupping your balls. She ran the dagger down your shirt and it fell open, exposing your chest which she ran her hands all over.   
'Look at you!' She says, 'Now this is nice, and all mine.'  
She sucked on your neck and bit your shoulder, gently pulling the belt away as she marked you in purple blotches.  
'This's got me all wet, Sassanach.'   
She pulls your trousers down, exposing you cock, balls and arse to the cold air. After she does, she sheds her tartan to reveal a figure underneath, and a body younger than you thought she was.   
'That's a real tool.' She says deliciously, ducking down to wet the tip with her mouth. She sucks on your shaft, and just as the pleasure makes you buck your hips she bites your foreskin, making you cry out.   
'I'll gag that mouth, sassananch.' she threatened, looking up at you.  
She leans back and fingers herself in front of you, then licks the cream off herself and sucks her fingers. She leans in close, twisting your nipple with one hand as she goes between your legs and teases your arsehole. You tense, only urging her to insist more, and you moan out as she pushes two fingers deep inside you.  
'You've never been used like this before, have you?'  
You shake your head, and she again bends down to spit on your cock, then squats over you, forcing your erection inside of her. She's wet and wide as all Hell, and so fucking good. Her cum leaks all over you as your own threatens to. She bounces faster and faster, reading your closeness written on your face. Desperate for release, you pull against your bound wrists, and as you do she stands up, your cum spraying out and landing on the ground and all over your cock, thighs and feet. She smiles at the sight of your ruined orgasm, and grabs your hair, pulling your head into her crotch.  
'Clean up.'  
You set your tongue to work lapping her up, exhausted from being worked so hard. Her cum was entangled in your beard, your own coated your pubes.  
'Oh, I am staying right here.' she says, standing back to admire her work.


End file.
